


Finally Whole

by HollyHawk22



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHawk22/pseuds/HollyHawk22
Summary: To be clear, I'm writing this as an exercise. I have no idea where this story will go or if I will even finish it. Heck, does anyone except me read Twilight fanfics anymore?Miranda English needed to escape. From life, from her past, from her own dissatisfaction. She never had clicked with anyone in her old life. She was always judged for being a little too odd. A little too different. She cared too much. She loved too hard. Because of who she was, she always ended up broken. In her restless moments she decided to change her whole life. Just packed up and left. After all, nobody would miss her right?Little did she know but she was about to meet a group of people who would make her feel more connected than she ever had in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys. Who is still reading Twilight fics besides me? Am I alone?

As I lay sobbing into my pillow yet again it occurred to me, I must be different. I always suspected it but today completely confirmed it in my mind. I had risen early to bake a cake for my supposed best friend. Sarah had had a rough week with being home sick for days and I thought she just needed a pick me up. So, I set my alarm and got myself up extra early to make one. Not a big deal, just a little extra work right? Well, I had the thing all ready and iced. I loaded it into a cake dish and carried it over to her house to deliver it as a surprise and got a horrendous shock. Imagine my surprise when I walked up to see my boyfriend's car parked in front of her house. My boyfriend who had left for a trip the day that Sarah got sick. Hmmm imagine that coincidence. I freaked out once I noticed they were not just hanging out and dropped the cake. They both looked at me like I should've already known. I left as quickly as I could. Neither seemed to be in a hurry to stop me. I bet that cake is still on the floor.

Garrett and I had been dating for three years. We had met at work and I instantly admired him. He was so self assured and seemed extremely hard working. He liked watching documentaries and actually had a good relationship with his mother. I immediately made myself too available (because I apparently have no self respect) and he took me up on my offer. He asked me to dinner and a movie. I allowed myself to become absorbed into his life the way I do with everyone. I just give everything my all to make things easier on everyone else. He was no exception. Within a year I took over all his house chores. I didn't even live with the guy. I don't know why I have to do that. I consciously know that people don't ever appreciate it when I take care of them. They never have my entire life so far. I don't know why I thought he'd be different. If I had to guess, by making myself too accommodating I start to become invisible to people. I blend into the wallpaper because I never ask for anything. The truth is I don't want to ask. I want someone to appreciate the way I treat them and reciprocate of their own volition. I guess Garrett never was going to be the one looking back now, but it doesn't make me any less sad. 

Why can't I just find someone who will care that way for me? I realize it's very pathetic of me but at the same time should I honestly have to rewrite all my secret wishes in order to protect myself from people I'm supposed to love? Maybe I should just find better people. 

With that thought I got up out of my fetal position on the bed and looked around. My parents had passed on when I was a child and I had been raised by my Aunt Betty. Aunt Betty doesn't care for me. She made it known that taking me in was her Christian duty and that she was only doing it for public appearances. I lived in what had been her guest bedroom which I was not allowed to change to suit myself despite having lived here for years. As I looked around at the dozens of china dolls judging me from their doily bedecked shelves it occurred to me that I could just leave. After all, she wouldn't really miss having me around. I cared for her because I really did appreciate things about her personality while I do understand at the same time that it is perhaps not smart to do so. I love Aunt Betty's attention to detail. I love how fastidious she is in her state of dress at all times. She is always so elegant. She has a very poised way about her. She rarely outright complains about things which is admirable even if she can be slightly passive aggressive at times. She's someone I think I will always love because I have a hard time not loving people. That's what is wrong with me I guess. I love people no matter what. I can't help myself. Perhaps it would hurt less to love her from a distance though. At least I wouldn't feel like a burden to her if I find my own place in the world. 

I climbed out of the antique four poster bed and looked into the closet that housed everything in the house that was mine. Aunt Betty is not into clutter that is not considered 'decor'. Meaning, anything not in keeping with her collections of antiques. Her home is beautiful but it was never intended to house a child. I'm just grateful I was an older child when I moved in. It would have hurt both of our feelings if we had to hash out who could play with her dolls. Because of her desire to keep the house just so, my things were relegated to this closet. It did make getting ready extremely efficient because I only had a few things. I also didn't waste my money on things because I knew I wouldn't have the space for them here. Because of that, I had several thousand dollars saved up from working summers and part time jobs. 

I grabbed my backpack that I luckily had kept after graduating school a few months prior and loaded it with all my wordly possessions. This included my clothes, my general toiletries and the one picture of my parents that I had. Aunt Betty had gifted me a frame to put it in but ironically it didn't go with her decor for this room so I've never been able to display it. Armed with everything I had in the world I walked down the hall to the kitchen where Aunt Betty was making a casserole for her church group. I never went with her because I was raised agnostic but while she implied I needed to find her Lord she never forced it on me. Aunt Betty is actually pretty decent that way. She believes it is up to every individual to decide. She's really not a terrible person, she and I just never connected well.

She looked up as I came in and asked, "So, where are you going Miranda? Out for a walk with Garrett?"

"No Ma'am. I actually need to talk with you about something." I replied. I knew this was going to be both harder and easier than it should be. Harder because I had to face how little she and I connected but easier because I knew she'd let me go without a fight. We'd been living this little charade for years now. We both knew the score. 

"Alright, what is it we need to discuss then?" She asked me setting down all her casserole on a intricate trivet she had quilted herself. She dusted herself off and carefully reset her apron to be in the correct place then looked at me expectantly.

My eyes filled up with tears and I looked at my feet in their sensible leather shoes. Why is it so hard to look someone in the eyes when you are separating? It doesn't matter who is doing the leaving or why, it's still hard. When I looked back up I could see that she'd noticed my backpack and was waiting somewhat patiently to hear what I needed to get out. I knew she already knew I was leaving. We just had to make it through the pleasantries like we always did. I will miss that about her. She's unfailingly polite even if the undertones don't always match. She's fantastic at Southern hospitality. "I think it's time that I find something that means something to me. I feel like what I need out of life isn't in this town. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm sure I'll find it one day. I want to thank you so much for taking me in. I really do appreciate all you've done for me." I said it without too much wobbling I'm proud to say. I was quietly shattering inside but it came out steadily. 

Aunt Betty listened to my little speach and nodded once. She picked up her casserole and set it going in the oven then turned back to me. "Well Miranda, I wish you well. Good luck in your travels." She inclined her head to indicate she was done speaking then began cleaning dishes. That was that. After six years together we ended our relationship with just a few sentences. I don't understand how she could let me go so easily. Why she didn't get attached in the way I always did to people. I was going to miss her even though I knew she didn't feel as deeply about me as I did about her. That's how it always is. She's a decent person in her way but she always did say I felt too strongly. I hope she at least remembers me in a good light if she ever bothers to think of me.

I lay the key to her house on the counter and walked out the side door. Her home was right in the middle of downtown if you could call it that in a town of less than 700 people. I had never needed a car. I figured at this point a bus would do me as well as anything else considering I didn't know where I was headed from here. If I couldn't be happy in a place as bright and sunny as Florida, maybe I should head North. I looked at the sign and saw a listing for Port Angeles, Washington. That could be a fun trip. I would get to see a lot of the country even if only by window. I paid the ticket taker for my ticket and waited. When it became time to board I loaded up with the rest of the crowd taking a window seat towards the back.

Through that window I got to watch the beauty of the world slip by. Yes, I did get sore from sitting still so long but honestly I was having a good time watching people hurry on and off through all the stops. By the end, I was the only person left from the original group to step off the bus in Port Angeles. I decided to get a room for the night at a little motel by the bus station and think through what I'd do now.


	2. Who named it Forks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda arrived in Port Angeles and meandered around. She discovered a town nearby named Forks. Who on earth picked Forks as a name?

When I woke up in my motel room I was excited to start exploring. I really want to find an area to settle down for a while. I'm out of high school now so I could in theory set up house somewhere so long as I can find a job. I had enough cash on me for a down payment on an apartment and if I was careful about my money I figured I could get by for a month or two even if I couldn't find employment right away. I decided to walk through the city a bit to get my bearings. You never really know what areas will suit you if you don't. Places give off vibes to me in a strong way. I don't think a lot of people pay attention to vibes in the way I do, but the general atmosphere of where I live is very important to me. If I can find a place that feels happy, maybe I will be happy there.

I wandered through a few little shops and found a nice little bench in the sun to rest for a bit. From what I understand of Washington, the sun is rare so I figured if I could sit in it for a bit that would probably be a good thing. I closed my eyes and tipped my face towards the sun. It was a beautiful feeling. Warm and loving. Off to my right I heard a loud crash, like a person colliding with a wall. I opened my eyes out of reflex and looked towards the noise. The most beautiful man I've ever seen was picking himself up off the ground and staring at me in angry shock. When I quirked my eyebrow at him he glared and stomped off, only to swear loudly and walk right back towards me.

What on earth could he possibly want from me? An eyebrow quirk is definitely not enough of an interaction to require he tell me off right? As I got more and more nervous he came to a stop right in front of me. We stared at one another for another moment before I worked up my nerve and asked, "Can I help you? I heard the crash. Are you hurt?" 

"I crashed into that wall because of you!" he said so accusingly. 

"I'm sorry, how on earth is that my fault?" I asked completely dumbfounded. 

"Never mind." He snapped out at me. "I'm Paul. Lehote." 

".....I'm Miranda English...." I said. I still had no idea what he wants from me. It's a shame he's so angry. He really is beautiful. I'm not ashamed to say I've always had a thing for Native American men. There's something so naturally elegant about them. He definitely was a good example of the beauty if not the elegance, what with crashing into a wall and all.

There was a long pause while we stared at each other again. At this point I really thought the poor man must have hit his head or something so I asked, "Do you need help?"

"Can I sit?" he abruptly asked and without waiting for me to answer he sat beside me. "This is going to sound really weird but can I buy you a coffee or something?" he asked in an almost pleading but embarrassed voice. The complete one eighty on his tone threw me for a loop, but the man is still beautiful and he did ask nicely.

"Sure. I'm not from around here though so I have no idea what shops are nearby that are actually good." I said starting to blush from all the attention. Curse my fair skin. I mottle and blotch like crazy when I blush. One of the negatives of being a redhead I suppose.

There was a long pause and Paul randomly started nervous chuckling. I raised my eyebrow at him again and he admitted, "I'm really not from here either. I was here on an errand for a friend. I really don't know about coffeehouses anyway. I usually just use my machine at home."

"Well...I suppose we could walk around and see what's nearby?" I suggested quietly. The man has vibes like crazy. Good and bad. Something inherently good and warm about him, but also rage and bitterness like nobody's business. I suppose you could say that I read auras if you want to get technical. I always just called it having a good read on people. Still, something about him drew me and I trusted that he would never harm me on purpose. It sounds insane, but I'm rarely wrong about people. I get blindsided on occasion in regards to people I really want to like me simply because I want to believe the best out of them, but if I'm not emotionally invested yet I'm pretty accurate. It's not an exact science though. I have been wrong before. I'm sure I will be again.

"Yeah. Let's do that." he said standing up beside me. He reached out a big hand towards me to help me up. What a gentleman! I was happy to reach for him and let him help me stand. His hands are long and elegant. Beautiful hands.

"Wow. You are extremely warm. Are you okay?" I asked. My worry made my Southern accent a little stronger than normal. He looked a little stunned then grinned at me.

"I'm just fine sweet pea." he said with a chuckle. "I run hotter than most people. That's some accent you have."

I blushed again looking down at those same worn shoes. He put a finger under my chin and gently tipped my head back to look into his very expressive brown eyes. "Don't hide from me. I like the accent. I'm just teasing." he said. He tipped his head to the side and asked, "Shall we?"

I nodded and off we headed in search of a place to get a coffee. It wasn't until we'd found a little café, ordered and sat down that I noticed he'd never let go of my hand. I really liked that. Somehow it felt natural and not at all threatening despite how big he was compared to me. The man had to be at least 6'5". He also drew a lot of stares, but he somehow didn't seem to notice them. 

"So what brings you to Washington?" He asked me, clearly trying to start a conversation.

"I'm out trying to find somewhere to belong." I said extremely candidly. I wanted to see how he'd react. The whole point of me venturing out into the world is to find a place to be happy right? So, I'm going to see if this could be the place. I'm not going to hide all my weirdly deep thoughts and emotional stances on things this time.

He looked at me for a few beats too long then asked, "Are you super attached to Port Angeles?"

"Not particularly. I just arrived here yesterday. Do you have somewhere better to suggest?" I asked genuinely curious. 

"Well, I'm from the Quileute tribe not too far away. I live on the reservation but there's a little town right nearby called Forks you might try? It's close to the Rez and we could hang out maybe?" He asked clearly trying to be casual. It was adorable and refreshing. For once I'm not the first one to get overly attached right away! A beautiful man who I feel close to and safe with wants me nearby! Not to sound desperate or anything, but maybe this would be a good place to settle for a while.

"I think I could do that. Do you think there's any places to rent around there? I don't drive though so maybe I can catch a bus or something?" I asked to see if he had any thoughts on it.

"Actually I bet I know of a good place you could rent and I would be happy to drive you if you want to come with me?" he almost begged eagerly. I nearly giggled it was so cute. I've never felt that wanted before, even from people who knew me for years. 

"Well, if you don't mind stopping by my motel for a minute I can grab my things." I replied. He looked stunned for a moment then lit up. Man he has a beautiful smile.


End file.
